primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Roof of Vancouver (NW Episode 2.4)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Roof of Vancouver is the fourth episode of the second season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis A anomaly opens up over Vancouver.While Douglas and Macready cause more trouble. Plot At the Project Magnet base,Douglas and Macready are taken out of their cells and given a formal warning. Elsewhere a giant Anomaly opens up over Vancouver and everyone can see it seeing it from his office Tony Drake call Evan who he,Dylan,Mac and Sam run out of the building and see the anomaly then a giant Hatzygopteryx comes through destroying Vancouver fire station in the process,Evan then orders Douglas and Macready to leave and not interfere again,Drake arrives. As Douglas and Macready leave they decide to go to Douglas's apartment and collect firearms and try to cause more trouble and deiced to try and use a new device Douglas made which could expand the Anomaly over North America itself. At the Magnet research base the team decide to go to Cross Photonics to get equipment then deal with the incursion from there on.Later once they arrive Evan finds a letter addressed to him from Brook confusing him but before he can read it he takes the letter puts it in his pocket and leaves. Douglas and Macready then go to the centre of Vancouver where they activate the device and a ray of electromagnet energy expands the Anomaly.As the the Cross Photonics team leave the Tank they see the Anomaly and the ray and assume Doulas and Macready must be behind it and go straight to the incursion. At the centre of Vancouver the team see the device,Douglas and Macready are nowhere to be seen,the Hatzeygopteryx appears and ambushes scared Vancouver citizens Drake,Sam and Mac try to shoot the creature unconscious while Evan and Dylan try to deactivate the device but they are not aware Douglas is watching them and as Evan deactivates the device Douglas activates it again locking it on,Suddenly someone comes up from behind Evan and discovers it's Connor and he helps them to try and deactivate the device,Douglas then realises he will not be able to succeed in his plan and deactivates the device the three then help the team to try and bring down the Hatzygopteryx but it flys away and heads to mountains not far of from Vancouver as they team leave,Macready tries to get the device but Project Magnet guards see him and run after him causing Macready to flee. At the Mountain the team return and find the Hatzeygopteryx on top of the mountain trying to attack the team,Connor then suggests they try and shoot the creature in mid air which Dylan agrees to and they get their equipment ready to tranquillise the creature,a soldier then gets a call and tells Evan what Douglas and Macready have been up to causing Evan to order their arrests. In Vancouver Macready returns to the hideout and Douglas sees Project Magnet solders taking the device away to their lab angering him and they decided to stay low until Hall's trial when their ultimate plan happens. At the mountains the team and not successful in tranquillising the Hatzygopteryx and it flys of to Vancouver where it goes back through the Anomaly and the team return to Vancouver happy the Anomaly closes as soon as they arrive. The team head back to Cross Photonics where Connor explains he needed to speak to Evan about something but then tells him since Douglas and Macready are causing trouble it will have to wait and he will tell him at Hall's trial and tells the team he must leave.Later as everyone leaves Evan gives orders to order warrants for Douglas and Macready's arrests,As they leave he removes the letter he found and reads it where it says "Dear Evan it's me Brooke look what happened it remember getting eating by that creature and not getting eaten by it I demand answers and soon you will have to find me I don't know where I am but you must help me please from Brooke" Evan becomes shocked then realises that the timeline change meant Brooke didn't die and sets himself a mission to find Brooke. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris Guest *Tony Drake *Major Douglas *Sergeant Macready *Connor Temple Creatures *Hatzegopteryx Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Project Magnet headquarters *Vancouver City Central *Unnamed Mountains *Warehouses Trivia *Connor Temples appearance was kept a secret as the production team wanted it to be so that it would help the story arc progress. Gallery Poster4.jpg|The poster for the episode Vancouver.jpg|Vancouver just before the Anomaly opens Mountians.jpg|The Mountains the the team arrive at. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes